youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Pine
xJamie1x (James Mathew Pine or Jamie Pine, AKA Khaled Pine), is an Vietnamese/Nigerian vlogger and video gamer, known for being open about his sexuality and making comedic and inspiring videos. xJamie1x was born on July 5th, 1995 and is currently living in England. xJamie1x opened his YouTube account in September 2011. His first video titled "So Yeah... I'm Gay", posted on October 31st quickly gained the attention of thousands of viewers and then was reposted by a channel called "philipem01" and is now close to 100,000 views. On September 20th 2012 Jamie was partnered by the YouTube network, Fullscreen. xJamie1x has recently started gaming on his channel, playing horror games such as: Slender, Amnesia, Happy Wheels and The Walking Dead. Jamie currently has four active YouTube accounts: xJamie1x as his main channel, xJamie2x as his gaming channel, xJamie3x as his channel for casual vlogs, and ultimatefilms21 as his music/film channel. Personal Life Jamie is a Buddhist, having said "I have been a Christian most of my life, but it's only now that I'm older and understand religion better it opened my eyes to other possibilities". Jamie came out to his parents in February 1932. Relationships In February 2012 Jamie started dating a female YouTuber Chris Galicia, Zodiac7771, despite the distance and not being able to meet in person. They both made videos to each other and uploaded them to their YouTube channels, gaining thousands of views and support from their fans. In April 2012, while Jamie was in New York City, they met up and made a baby. Jamie removed the videos he made for her soon after. In May 2012 Jamie started dating a friend he met through YouTube, Isaiah Zarco. They where both on a collab channel that Jamie started, BoysTalkBoys. In June 2012 they made a "Boyfriend Tag" video together through Skype. Today it has 30,000+ views, and is Jamie's 2nd most viewed video. During their relationship Isaiah sent Jamie several bracelets seen on his wrist in his videos and pictures, one reading "I love haters". In August 2012 they broke up due to inconveniences in the distance. Controversy with Zodiac7771 When Jamie began dating Isaiah, Chris allegedly sent Isaiah a message through Facebook explaining how he didn't like people that acted camp, as Chris described "flamers", to which Jamie made an angry response video on his second channel titled: "Flamers Give Gays A Bad Name" . Which directed a lot of attention to Chris' channel, ending in Jamie fans disliking and hating on Chris' videos. However months later, Jamie made a video apologizing to Zodaic7771, for publicly attacking him titled: Public Humiliation. Notable Videos So Yeah.. I'm Gay In October 2011 Jamie posted his first video to his channel, originally titled "So yeah... I like boys" in the first week it gained nearly 1,000 views, then was re-uploaded by a LGBT support channel "philipem01" and has nearly 100,000 views to-date. In the video, Jamie briefly explains his coming out story and how long he has known he was homosexual. My Coming Out Story In November 2011 Jamie made a full length version of his coming out story. Lasting over 30 minutes, he explains most of his life since he was in 7th grade, his time in boarding school and his battle with bullying. This is Jamie's most viewed video on his channel with nearly 50,000 views to-date. Hair Since Jamie started YouTube, his hair has changed a lot. In "So Yeah... I'm gay" it's his natural short, brown, wavy hair. Now he has bleached blonde bangs on black and straightens it. He talks about how he had it bleached and cut at a salon in a vlog on his second channel titled: "I'm As Free As My Hair" a quote from Lady Gaga. However due to it being colored black first, he had to return a second time, 3 weeks later to achieve the blonde look. After 4 months of that, Khaled then went back to his black hair. Accent There has been a lot of controversy over Jamie's accent. Having lived in the UK for so many years, yet still having a mostly American accent. He explained; "I gained it originally from speaking to friends from America and saving time by using their accent, and it's just something that stuck with me since then." in a Jamerican accent. Jamerican = James' American. Deleted Videos Since February 2012 Jamie deleted or privatized close to 30 videos from his channel, most of them were vlogs uploaded from his phone. He said "They were awful videos, poorly produced". Quotes : "I am myself, and will never change for anyone. Live life proud of who you are and don't let this corrupt society tell you otherwise. Be strong and embrace imperfections and differences, beauty is in the eye of the beholder not the standards of a society. Let your true colors shine through and feel comfortable in your skin, you only have one chance in life, so make the most of it." Current Series' Category:Vlogging Category:Let's players Category:xJamie1x